An Angel Walked In
by XeanChan
Summary: Day after boring day wasted on a repeating timetable. Who knew that would change when a golden haired angel entered my life? AkuRoku. Rated T just in case.
1. Meeting for the first time

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, then Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion would be my BEST FRIENDS!!!!!

Axel's POV

I sighed as I locked the door to my apartment behind me. Just another boring, gloomy Monday. The sun peeking up over the horizon to mock me. I turned the corner, only to see the blank gray walled, prison box, that we call High School.

"Hey Axel, you do the Chemistry homework last night? I did the math assignment." I smiled at this. Every day, my mullet-headed friend and I would do homework for the subjects we were food as, then 'compare thoughts'. The only class we both did homework for, was Language arts, because if we didn't, it would be obvious we had copied. "Yes I do. It's right here." I said, holding out my worksheet. He held out his Algebra packet. We quickly did our morning copying routine, and grinned at out success. "Come on Demyx! We'll be late for class!" Zexion called from the doorway. Demyx scrambled yo collect his things, and hurried to Zexion's side. I shook my head and chuckled under my breath.

Class began with the ring of our warning bell. Like any other day. Then, Vexen, our Chemistry teacher, came in, crazy as ever. "Nice to see you're all awake this morning. Very unusual indeed... Anyway! We have a new student. A **bright** young pupil at that." I glanced at the doorway, only to see an angel walk in. Golden blonde hair, spiked to perfection, glittered in the sunlight which peeked through the blinds. Dressed in black white, and tan, with accents of red. It was dotted with a black and white checkerboard pattern. On a slender left wrist, lay a checkered wristband, with two tall, cylindrical rings on fingers above it. A white band on the middle finder, and a black one on the pointer. I studied the figure thoroughly. He was the most perfect thing I'd ever seen.

"Um... Hello, I'm Roxas". The blonde muttered shyly, looking down at his feet, embarrassed to be the center of attention. His voice was soft, yet held a sweet tone to it, almost like he sang his words, rather then merely speaking them. "How about you take a seat in one of the empty chairs." Vexen suggested. I looked around the room. Only two seats were open. One next to Namine, 'aka' ~Miss. Popular Princess~ , who was ogling at him. The other seat was directly beside me. Roxas headed into the rows of seats, walking down the isle between Princess's row, and mine. He reached Namine's desk, hesitated, and continued to walk, much to everyone's surprise. Before I knew it, the small blonde was setting his things down, and sitting beside me. He looked at me briefly, and gave an uncertain smile. "The name's Axel. Got it Memorized?" He gave a small nod. "Could you show me around the school?" He asked. He had seemed a bit less awkward than before. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Sure, Roxas"


	2. Showing Roxas the Ropes

This story is dedicated to Spirit, who challenged me to write again, and to anyone who reads this, cuz you rock my socks off (points into random area) See!?!?! They're over there (zooms in, looking at a pair of fuzzy, blue socks) ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All I own is my plot, my mind, and my blue fuzzy socks.

**Warning:** If you don't like Yaoi, then why the heck are you reading you weirdo????

This fic. Contains AkuRoku, and Zemyx.

If you no likey, then there is the magical button on your computer screen that says BACK. M-Kay?

I think that's all. On with the fic!!!

Class ended to a bell similar to the one which started it. "Axel, could you come here for a second?" Vexen asked. I walked up to the front desk, where my Chemistry teacher stood. "It has come to my attention that Roxas asked you out of everyone in this class, to show him around" I glanced back at the blonde, who was putting his things in his bag. "I trues that you won't mislead him. I just home that trust isn't misplaced." I donned. "Don't worry, I won't 'corrupt' him, if that's what you're implying" I turned to Roxas, to see him walking up to us. "Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded as I slung my arm around his shoulders, in a friendly manner. I turned my head to look at Vexen, as we walked out, and stuck out my tongue, before turning back around. "So Roxas, I know you're new here and all, but come on man! Why are you so fidgety?" We stopped, and my arm fell to my side. "Don't tell me you haven't been to a public school..." He looked down, almost ashamed. "W-well, you see, I've always been home schooled. So I've never really had any friends..." H seemed saddened. I gave him a pat on the back. "Well, you do now!" I smiled, and lead him through the next hallway.

"This is the office, gym, blah blah blah... You don't _really _care to know all this, do you?? Roxas shook his head slowly. "Alrighty then, I'll show you the interesting stuff." I started to walk around, pointing to places of interest. "Here's the training room, for the people who like sparring more than push-ups. That's the locker room. Always look up, or down, never straight forward, or else you'll spot something you may regret seeing." I opened a large pair of doors. "And here's the cafeteria. The lunchroom to top them all. In other words, it rocks. The courtyard is just outside, that's were my friend Demyx, and I compare homework. There's a small shop where we get soda sometimes after school, about a five minute walk from here." I explained. Roxas looked confused. "Who's we?" I grinned "Just Demyx, me, and Zexion. Demyx is obsessed with Zexion, Zex plays hard to get, and Dem is a bit oblivious. I'm surprised they haven't started dating yet. It's obvious they like each other." "You mean they're..." "Fruitcakes? Sure!" I grinned. "And does that mean you are?" I laughed wholeheartedly. "How should I know. Never swung either way. Nobody's liked me enough to go out with me." The blonde looked surprised as I continued. "Though soon, you'll need to let the school know which way you swing. Namine was totally checking you out. But then again, so was Hayner. They're twins, and the most popular kids in this school. Roxas shook his head. "Neither of them seemed very approachable though. Too fake, and untouchable." I nodded. "Most people would kill to be in your position though."  
I took a seat at a lunch table, just as the bell rang. "Hey Rox, how about you get yourself some lunch. I'll be here in you want to sit with me." He walked off to the lunch line. "Hey Axel! How's my favorite Pyro? Having gun with blondie?" Demyx asked, plopping in a seat, with two sodas, sliding one over to me. "I've just finished showing _Roxas_ around." "Ooh! First name basis. Niiice." Zexion commented. I playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Come on guys! Don't be like that. He's new to the whole 'public school' scene, so you could at least be nice to him." They both snickered. "Hey look!" Demyx said, pointing at Roxas. "Poor kid" Zexion added. Just as Roxas had left the lunch line, he had been stopped by Namine and Hayner.

Roxas' POV

I looked at the food. There were so many choices, and it all smelled great! I got a slice of cheese pizza, some french fries, and a sea-salt ice cream bar. When I finished paying, I turned to walk toward Axel's table. As I took my first steps, I was stopped by Namine and Hayner. "Where are you going? Don't you wanna sit with us?" Hayner asked. "I... Um, you see, I-" "Awww, aren't you a cutie." Namine interrupted my stuttering. Before, I thought these two were unapproachable, but now, I really find them creepy. I looked over at Axel's table, hoping that somebody would come over, and give me an excuse to get away from these people. I stared at Axel sending a pleading look, since he'd be the most likely to help me out.

Axel's POV

When Roxas glanced at our table helplessly, I knew it was time to intervene. I got up, and walked over to Roxas, wrapping an arm around his waist. He blushed at the touch. I turned to the twins who were fuming. "Sorry guys, but I don't think little Roxie wants to hang out with you, so I'll just take him to our table now." I waved with my unoccupied hand, and walked back to the table.

Demyx was fidgeting, like he couldn't keep himself together. "SQUEE!!! Oh my goodness Ax, he's so cute! Can we keep him?" Dem glomped his unsuspecting victim, Roxas. "Hai! I'm Demyx. My friends call me Dem, or Demmy." The mullet haired teen chriped. "Or spaz. Sorry Roxas, that was a Demyx glomp, you'll get used to them, whether you want to, or not." I apologized, turning to Zexion. "This is Zexion. We call him Zex, but Demyx calls him Zexy when he thinks Zex can't hear him." Demyx punched me in the arm, as Zexion chuckled. Roxas nodded. "Is it okay if I sit with you guys?" He asked. Zex nodded. "Sure" I replied. "Yay!!!" Dem spazzed. Roxas sat down, and we all ate our lunch in peace.


	3. Chapter three

Things have been super fun here (dripping with sarcasm) My thumb was dislocated, and when it felt better I got a cold, and as soon as I got a cold, the heat and power went out. Where I live, winter is FREEZING! So yeah, how was your weekend? :P Anyways... Hello again my readers (or nonexistant readers) I am here with another shiny chapter for you. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything related to it. Except my copies of the games. And my blanket. And my Cosplay. And my cards. But other than that, nothing is mine, except my the plot bunnies I found under the bed.

**Warning:** This contains AkuRoku and Zemyx pairings. That means it has YAOI. Which you would know from the previous chapters. This also contains Roxas abuse (sorry Roxie :( but it had to be done) but fear not, all things end happily. Right? … RIGHT????

Anywhozers, on with the story!

* * *

**~Chapter 3~ **

The end of the day came, and I turned to Roxas. "You want to join us, and grab a soda?" Roxas looked nervous. "I guess an hour wouldn't hurt." He said. I smiled. "So Ax, is Roxas coming?" Demyx Asked. "I guess I am." Demyx squealed happily. When we bought our sodas, the four of us walked down to a stone ledge, overlooking a lake. I lowered myself onto the ledge, and patted the stone next to me. "Come on Roxas. Sit, it doesn't bite." Zexion smirked. "But Axel might." I rolled my eyes. We sat in silence for a while. Staring at the water, and sipping our cold, fizzy drinks. Roxas jumped up, startling me. "Sorry, but I've got to go. Mom's going to kill me!" He ran off without waiting for a response.

**Roxas' POV**

I ran home, hoping my mother wasn't home yet. Too bad hoping never gets you anywhere. "You ungrateful little pig! Where have you been? You're late!!!" She was furious. A loud smack echoed through the house. I held my reddened cheek, as she continued to speak. "It's all your fault, my darling Sora is gone, living with his, dare I say it, 'boyfriend' and that deranged boy's family!" I winced. Sora was my twin, older by fourteen minuets. He realized he was in love with his best friend shortly after I found out I was gay. Now he lives in a neighboring town, with his boyfriend Riku, and his family. So now Mom blames me for 'corrupting' her favorite child. She grabbed me by the neck, and threw me down the stairs. I landed on the cold cement of my newly appointed 'bedroom'. Huddling up in the warmest corner, I cried silently. Wishing there was someone who could take all of my pain away.

**Axel's POV**

I heard yelling coming from the house down the street. Come to think of it, that house hasn't been occupied for years... My mind suddenly clicked. "Roxas!" I ran over, and knocked on the door. A woman with long brown hair, and gray eyes, opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked. I nodded to her. "Yeah. Does a boy named Roxas live here? I'm a friend from school." She twitched. "Um, he's doing homework. He's not to be disturbed." She closed the door in my face. I just sighed. "I hope he'll be okay." I said to myself as I walked home. I swear, that woman's as good as in jail if he's not. Nobody'd dare lay a finger on that boy. He's too special to me.

The next day started the same as any. "Hey Axel!" Demyx called. "Where's Roxas?" Zex asked, following Demyx into the courtyard. "He's not here. I'm sure worried though. I heard yelling from his house, but when his mom answered, she said he wasn't to be disturbed because he was doing homework." Demyx looked confused "But we didn't have any homework last night..." I grimaced. "Exactly."

The Day dragged on, and on. The monotonous drone of lecturing teachers, and the excited chattering of students held no appeal for me. I never realized how dark, and lifeless my world was until Roxas came and brightened it up. Now that he's not here, it's like the shadows are showing their faces and growing, trying to consume me. The loudspeaker came on, signaling an end of the day announcement. "Next week is the Homecoming dance! So grab your date before all the good ones are taken!" The speaker clicked off, and the final bell rang, releasing us from our prison.

Demyx hopped up and down. "Ax! Ax! Ax! Ax! A-" "What?" I interrupted. "We should all hang out at homecoming. The four of us!" Dem grinned. "We should as Roxas tomorrow, but I'm game." I added. Demyx bounced away. Zexion sighed, before following his hyperactive friend. I dropped my fake smile, and slunk home, hoping my angel would appear again tomorrow.


	4. Wait, she said you could go?

Third Trimester starts thursday, and I can't help but be excited. Yeah, exams may be suckish, but it means NEW CLASS LOAD! Which means I get to do creative writing. Which will be fun. I think... Yeah, so I had a four hour seminar (study period) so I wrote a chappy, and watched Pirates of the Caribbean – Curse of the Black Pearl. Cuz the teacher played it in the background. This story is dedicated to anyone who has read this story, and I am pleased to inform you that the chapters will be getting longer. :D yay. So, on with the show!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters/plots associated with it. I only own my plot, my mind, and those adorable plot bunnies.

**Warning:** There are pairings in this story. AkuRoku is the main one (obviously) but there will also be Zemyx, and SoRiku. These are YAOI pairings, so if you don't like it, I won't force you to read it.

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

**

* * *

****Axel's POV**

When I woke up, I stretched, and looked over at my alarm clock. It was blinking the time in red numbers. 7:10. I didn't need to head off to school until 7:30, so I decided to see if Roxas wanted to walk to school with me. I strolled down the street, and waited outside, on the sidewalk leading to his house. He opened the door, then closed it behind him, making sure it was unlocked for the day. When he turned and saw me, he looked shocked. So shocked, that apparently he wasn't watching where he was going, and stumbled down the stairs leading from his door, to the sidewalk. He fell into me, and without realizing it, I held him to my chest. "Hey Roxas, you alright?" He only answered with a blush, before pulling away from my grasp. He fiddled with the sleeves of his black and red checkered sweatshirt, tightening it's hold on his small frame. "So Roxie. Dem, Zex, and I are planning on going to that homecoming dance. You should ask your mom if you can go. It'll be fun, and you'll get to spend some time with us outside of school." I smiled, hoping he would come. Roxas nodded hesitantly. "I guess it couldn't hurt to at least ask..." he trailed off.

The rest of the walk to school was spent in silence. As we walked up the steps, and into the commons, Roxas abruptly came to a halt with a worried expression on his face. "Rox? Hey Roxas, are you sure you're going to be alright?" I asked. He snapped out of his daze, and continued to walk to class, as if nothing had happened. "Roxas. Wait up Rox, what's wrong?" I called, but it was too late. He had entered walked into class, leaving me alone. I sighed, and entered the classroom, to see Roxas sitting in his normal seat, next to mine. The only thing different was that he was frowning, and looking down at his desk. I wanted nothing more, than to comfort him, but for me to be there for him, he would first need to trust me. For Roxas, I would do anything. I would prove to him that he could trust me, no matter how long the process took. I slid into my seat, and looked up at Mr. Vexen. Roxas looked really jumpy, like he was scared of something, or someone. Like he thought that whatever he was so afraid of, would hurt him if he flinched. When the bell rang, he bolted out of the room, and down the halls. I walked sadly to lunch, and sat down next to Zexion. "Hey Axel? Where'd Roxas go?" Demyx asked. I clonked my head on the table top. "He ran off" I mumbled. The table was hit with an awkward silence that none of the three of us, could break.

**Roxas' POV**

As soon as the bell rang, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I couldn't sit here all day, wondering if I could go to homecoming with Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. I reached my 'home' and walked in. "Mom?" She came downstairs, and glared at me. "This had better be good boy!" I nervously twiddled my thumbs. "There's a homecoming dance, and some friends wanted me to ask if I could go." She smiled when I mentioned the dance. "Of course you can go Roxas!" She hugged me happily. "This is the perfect opportunity for you to meet some more girls." She gushed. Oh... of course. The only reason she's letting me go, is so I'll find some 'girl' to date. I faked a smile. "Yup. That sounds like a great opportunity all right." My mom looked at the clock, and gasped. "Oh, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for class. See you when you get home" she waved. I half nodded, and ran back to school. When I arrived, there were still ten minuets left for lunch, so I got food, and sat down next to Axel. "Hey Ax." I smiled, and he lifted his head from the table.

**Axel's POV**

I was sitting with my head to the table, resting in my arms. Lunch was almost over. "Hey Ax." I heard. I looked up at the owner of that honey-sweet voice. It was Roxas, and he was smiling at me. "My mom said yes!" he exclaimed. Demyx squealed. "Yay! Rox is going to the dance!" Demyx started hopping up and down in his seat. Zexion even broke a small smile. "What made her agree?" Roxas groaned. "She said that it would be a good opportunity to 'meet girls." Roxas shuddered. "Why is that a bad thing?" I asked, curious to why he had shuddered. "Um." He blushed. "I'm, uh. No reason..." He looked away shyly. "Oooooh! You _like_ somebody, don't-cha Rox?" Demyx teased. "So what if I do." Roxas retorted. My smile faltered for a brief moment. "Who?" I asked. "It would be too embarrassing if I told you." The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Roxas shuffled out of the room, before I could pry any more.

During the classes after lunch, all I could think about, was the mystery girl that Roxas liked. I frowned. Why is it that I finally find someone I like, and they don't return my feelings? It's just not fair. The final bell rang. "Before you leave, I'd like to inform you that tomorrow, we will be preparing for Saturday's dance. So no need to bring your schoolwork! Thank you, and have a nice day." The announcement ended, and we left.

**Roxas' POV**

I was walking home, when my cell phone rang. I flipped it open, and brought it up to my face. "Hello?" "Roxas. It's me, Sora! I've got great news. Riku and I are enrolling to your school. We'll be there for the homecoming dance too. Isn't that great Roxas!?!" he said. I was so happy to hear from him. It had been a month since we had last talked. "Really Sora? That's great! Oh, I have three really cool friends that I think you and Riku should meet. I think you'll like them." "Cool. Kairi is coming too, so you'll have an excuse for mom, since you did hang out with a girl" I laughed. "Come on Sora. Just because we're gay, doesn't mean we can't have female friends." "I know. Well, we'll see you there. Bye!!!!" "Bye Sora." We both hung up our phones. I turned around, to see Axel standing, looking hurt. "What's wrong Axel?"

**Axel's POV**

I saw Roxas talking on the phone, and decided to wait, so we could walk home together. "Come on Sora. Just because we're gay, doesn't mean we can't have female friends." Wait, Roxas is gay? That would explain why he shuddered at lunch. "Bye Sora." He hung up. So it's Sora that he likes. I wonder what this 'Sora' kid is like. Roxas turned around, facing me. His joyful smile morphed into worry. "What's wrong Axel?" he asked. "Is that who you like? Sora?" Roxas laughed "My confusion and agony weren't that funny last time I checked..." I muttered. He still laughed. "Of course not! I mean, I love him, but he's my _brother_. We're twins. He's the older twin by fourteen minutes. Anyway, he's coming here, with his boyfriend Riku, and their friend Kairi. Isn't that exciting?" He looked so thrilled. It was impossible to not be excited with, and for him. "They want to meet you, Zexion, and Demyx too!" I patted his shoulder. "That's great kid." he frowned. "I'm not a kid." He pouted, as I ruffled his soft, golden blonde hair. "Nahh. Maybe not, but you're still short." We walked home together, chatting endlessly about any subject that came to mind. "Bye Ax. I'll see you tomorrow" Roxas smiled, walking up the steps. "See ya Roxas" I walked into my house, and unlocked the door. My so-called 'home' consisted of a bedroom, living room, kitchen, and bathroom. It was the house that my parents had exiled me to. But I guess it's better than living with them. I grabbed an apple, and lay down on my bed. Some time between eating, and pondering, I fell asleep, looking forward to the many days to come.

* * *

Hey there again! Thought you'd gotten rid of me, huh? Well you were wrong. :P  
Any reviews, are welcome. Except flames because it has Yaoi, cuz that's up in my warnings at the TOP of the page, in BOLD LETTERING. But any thoughts, comments, or ideas are appreciated. Even if the only thought, is " Hi, I'm (insert name), and I read your fanfiction. I liked/disliked (list). Goodbye" Yeah, I don't mind that either :D Thank you!!! ~3


	5. Homecoming Preparations

Hello readers! Big thank you to you reviewers who gave me their pinions. Special shout-out to '**dancingwiththestars'**, who gave me their input, and got me going as quickly as I could get this next chappy out there for people to read, and maybe even enjoy. :D SPRING BREAK!!! Yay :3 Vacation ish goodly. Especially when your Geometry teacher is a Football coach, and that girl that always bugs you cuz you're a 'loser' (so says she...) sits right next to you in Bio. Which I actually enjoyed before this Trimester. . Anyways, hope you like the next chapter :).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or Alice in Wonderland. But I do like them both very muchly.

**Warning: **This is a Yaoi story. Pairings are AkuRoku, Zemyx, and SoRiku at the moment. More may appear, but these are all for now. If you have a problem with Yaoi, or if you don't like any of these pairings... First of all, why read this far? And Secondly, 'BACK' button :D tee hee hee. For those of you who DO like them, enjoy!

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

I was eager to get to school the next morning. Roxas' mom said he could go to the homecoming dance! Because of this, I wanted to help out as much as I could. I wanted to make the night special for him. Demyx was already waiting for me when I got to school and hour early. He apparently wanted to make this one special too. Only I didn't realize how deeply he felt about it, until he anxiously ran up to me. "Um...Ax, I need your. Uh. Advice?" I looked at the nervous, mullet-head in front of me. "Sure thing. What's bothering you Demyx?" I asked him. "Well, you see... I really need your help. Since there's going to be four of us, and, um. Well, you see, I thought maybe I'd, you know... Ask Zexy to be my date for homecoming?" He blushed at the last sentence. I smiled and patted him on the back. "Or course Dem. I'll see what I can do." Demyx sighed in relief. "Thank you sooooo much Axel, It means a ton!" He dashed off, to start preparing for tomorrow's dance.

I walked over to the gymnasium. There were a few crates of streamers, all in different shades of blue. I ran to get a tall ladder, and then brought it back. After climbing up, I started stringing the gym with the blue strands of ribbony paper. Adding the sparkly ones sparingly, so it wouldn't look too gaudy. I looked at my watch out of curiosity. Jeez! I'd been doing this for a little over an hour! "Hey Axel! Come down here a sec, kay?" I looked over my shoulder, down the tall ladder, yo see Zexion waiting at the bottom. Brilliant! I slowly climbed down the rungs. Partially, to make sure that I didn't slip, and fall. Then partially to contain my excitement. "You called" I asked coyly. "I did" he smirked, before going on. "It's about Demyx. Heh. I know he wants to go to homecoming with me, and to be fair, I kinda want to go with him too, but I have a feeling he wouldn't be able to say it out loud, if he knew that I was listening. So, I've come up with a plan." He whispered a scheme to get Dem to willingly, yet unknowingly tell him. I nodded, then climbed back up the ladder, continuing to hang more streamers. Only this time, they were gray, and silver, instead of blue.

**Roxas' POV**

I yawned, stretching my bare arms out onto the cold, cement floor. Groggily, I got up, and grabbed a white shirt, with random patches of black checkers. I also put on a black sweatshirt, dark jeans, and my usual black and white checkered, canvas low-top shoes. I dragged myself out the door, and trudged toward school. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, so of course, I ran into someone. "Oh, sorry" I mumbled. "ROXAS!" I was tackled to the ground, as I tried to stand up. "Thank goodness you ran into Riku, or I probably wouldn't have seen you walking behind us." Sora grinned happily. "Hey Sora. I'm just going to school." He nodded. "Us too. Kairi's already there, she said they were taking ideas for the theme soon, so we want to give them our idea." I knew I would regret asking, but I did anyway. "What's your wonderful idea Sora?" "Alice in Wonderland. Our favorite!" He grinned brightly. I smiled back. "Sweet" Sora smirked. Uh oh. That's never a good sign."I won't tell whoever you like that you used to have a crush on the Hatter, or how much you wished you were Alice..." I smirked back. "Hey Riku! You should be the White Queen. Sora would _lurve_ that." I bolted, Sora chasing behind.

When I got to school, I ran into the room where homecoming ideas were being discussed, and sat down at a desk in the back of the room. Sora barged in yelling. "Why did you tell my boyfriend that I would want to see him in a dress!" The room went silent, and Sora blushed, before sitting down across the room from me. I stuck out my tongue at him. "So, does anyone have any ideas for the theme?" The speaker at the front of the room asked. Sora stood up, and ran next to me. "We do!" he called. We both looked at each other, then back at the speaker, as we replied simultaneously. "Alice in Wonderland." "No wigs allowed though!" Kairi added, from her desk. The room was buzzing with Wonderland ideas. The speaker nodded, and made an announcement to the whole school. "Attention everyone, this years homecoming theme will be 'Alice in Wonderland' The only rules are, no 'overly reveling' costumes, and no wigs. That's all!" He set down the mic, and left. Sora skipped out the door, to find Riku. I just followed, wondering what characters my friends would be.

**Axel's POV**

"Attention everyone, this years homecoming theme will be 'Alice in Wonderland' The only rules are, no 'overly reveling' costumes, and no wigs. That's all!" The announcement ended. I finished my last streamer, then hopped off the ladder. Demyx saw me, and hurried over. "So, Dem. I think I have an Idea for your problem." I motioned for Zexion to move closer, but Demyx was oblivious to the blunet's presence. "You mean, you'll help me ask Zexy out to homecoming! What do you think he'll say?" I just smiled, and nodded at Zexion, who was right behind Demyx. "I'd say yes, and ask why you didn't say anything sooner. Zexion purred in Demyx's ear. Demyx jumped, and spun around, then glomped Zex. "Really Zexy!?!" "Yup" "Roxie!" Demyx let go of Zexion, and ran over to Roxas, before pulling him over to were Zexion and I stood. A brunet boy with very spiky, short hair, and a goofy grin followed Roxas, along with a girl with reddish-pink hair, and a taller boy with longish, straight, silver hair. "Who's the new kids?" I asked. Roxas looked back, and smiled. He gave the brunet a noogie. "This goofball, is my twin brother Sora. He's older by fourteen minutes, but he sure doesn't act like it." He released Sora, then playfully punched the taller, slightly menacing boy in the arm. This thug is Riku." Riku smiled. "In reality, he's a softie. He's Sora's boyfriend." Roxas looked at the two proudly. "I'm Kairi!" the girl introduced. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Demyx." He pointed at Dem, who waved. "Zexion" Zex gave a small nod. "And Axel" he gestured to me.

I grinned. "Before anyone starts claiming characters, I'm the Mad Hatter." I said. Sora started laughing, at Roxas, who looked embarrassed. "Hey _**Alice, **_looks like we found your Hatter." Sora commented. "I'm the March Hare." "I'm going to be the Queen of Hearts, and Riku's the White Queen." Kairi chirped. It made me snicker to think of him in a dress, but I wholeheartedly laughed, when I saw the look on Sora's face, when it was announced. "I'll be the White Rabbit." Demyx squeaked. "I'm the Cheshire cat." Zexion said. We all looked at Roxas. "Come on Sor..." Roxas whined. "No, you're not getting out of this! You got your revenge, and now I get mine." Sora said strictly. Roxas sighed. "I guess I'm Alice" He mumbled. "What?" Demyx asked. "Alice!" He yelled, before looking away. The bell rang. "Because you all have worked so hard, you get to go home early." The announcement ended "Hey Riku, Kairi, let's get Ice Cream." Sora cheered. "You coming too?" Kairi asked us. "Sure!" Demyx exclaimed, almost as excited as Sora. He pulled Zexion behind him. "We'll catch up. I've got to talk to Roxas first." I said, before Roxas could answer. "Okay!" She called, following the boys. "So...you wanted to talk?" Roxas asked. "Uh, yeah. I just wanted to ask you if maybe you'd want to be my date to homecoming?" Roxas looked shocked. "I, um, I mean, you don't have to, it's just that-" "Sure" he answered. I froze. Did he seriously just say 'yes'? Well, technically, he said 'sure' but the outcome is the same. I softly smiled. "Great. Come on, let's go." I walked over to where everyone was getting their ice cream.

**Roxas' POV**

I was dumbfounded. Was he serious? Oh great. What would mother thing? How much trouble would I get in if she found out? Did I really care? "Hey Roxas, you want some ice cream?" Sora asked. "No thanks." I stood up, and started to walk home. What would happen when she realized Sora was here? Oh god. I may very well wish I were dead after my punishment. Who knows, maybe she's get angry enough to finish it off. Probably not though. She'd most likely see that as a form of mercy. I sighed, and turned the corner onto my block, slowing down for a second, as I passed Axel's house, before continuing on home. Maybe I could find an old blanket to use at night. The ceiling tiles are removable, and she probably wouldn't notice a tattered old blanket missing. I knew I could find somewhere to hide it. I opened the door. She was still at work. Good. I walked upstairs, and grabbed an old, gray blanket, hiding it in the ceiling tiles. I quickly replaced the tile, then sat in my corner, waiting for Sora's mom to come home.

* * *

Remember, Reviews = 3 and 3 = Love.  
As long as you aren't complaining about the pairings, or the fact that it has Yaoi (these things are put in my warnings section at the TOP of EVERY chapter) Then I welcome any sort of Review. Thanks. :)


End file.
